After silence
by ImogenRT
Summary: It's not long, I Just felt like writing it while I was bored, lol read it if you like :


DISCLAIMER: I OWN NONE OF THESE CHARACTERS.

'Patch, I can't do this anymore' It stumbled out. I'd planned to hold it in. I'd planned to hold back the tears. I'd planned on pushing through this without feeling sorry for myself. I'd planned alot of things. The thing is, I never planned on becoming the new ruler over the Nephilim. I never planned on becoming immortal. I never planned on falling inlove with a fallen angel. It seemed like the more I didn't plan things, the more likely they were to fall into place.

Patch's body tensed. We had just entered his dark, candle lit granite studio. The orange flame reflected off the black, shiny worktops in the kitchen. His brows furrowed, and he studied my face. His eyes cut through mine. "What do you mean?" He asked, slowly, almost sounding unsure. But Patch was never unsure. I was sure of that. "What can't you do?" He sounded sincere and thoughtful, almost apologetic while he placed his hand on my back, motivating me to speak.

"Uh... Well, let's see" I began. I took in a deep, shaky breath; completely unsure of how to sound like I was not about to have a mental breakdown. Patch could detect every single emotion in any voice, but he was a specialist when it came to me. _Just let it flow. _"I can't do it' I said in defeat, sinking down into the black leather sofa - Yeah, nice one Nora. Blowing out my cheeks in frustration, I could feel my body shaking with anxiety as I began to speak again "This whole war, Patch, I cannot sit here and direct a group of angry revenge seeking nephilim to go on with this fight!' I felt my voice rise. What was wrong with me? "Do you understand how _hard _this is?" My breath was unsteady, my eyes were as wide as saucers, it almost felt like they were about to roll out of my skull. I could feel myself become more angry and frustrated by the minute. Not because of the subject in matter. But, because Patch was smiling.

His grin brought both sides of his mouth around in a perfect curve. His eyes looked at the floor. I could've sworn his body rattled with laughter. His body language indicated something across the lines of 'Oh, here we go again' and 'I don't care.' Great. There I was, on the verge of being host to tears that would gladly sail down my cheeks, and Patch was smiling as if what I'd just said was the punch line to some horrible never ending joke.

"Why are you smiling?" I questioned. I felt my brows burrow down in confusion. I was genuinely curious. I would normally have brushed it off as Patch being Patch but now he just sounded and looked like he didn't care about my issues. And, to be perfectly honest that's fine, but he shouldn't be so forward about it. He should know by now how easy it is for me to fall to pieces - Especially when it came to him.

"Nothing, you just..." He cut off, still laughing and said "Nora, I knew this would happen. I think you're overreacting just a tad" He said quietly. _OVERREACTING? _Is he being _serious?_ There is a war going on here and he thinks I am overreacting!

Just how it sounded in my mind I said "Overreacting?" Surprised at how high pitched and accusing my voice sounded I went on "Patch I am expected as the leader to present some sort of plan for the nephilim, they don't want peace and they sure as hell aren't resting without a fight! My head is on the line here, if I don't pull through my own mother is at risk. Don't you get it?" My voice cracked at the end, my face was screwed up in a confused mask. I wasn't completely sure of where I was going with this. I eyed Patch. He had moved over to the kitchen, leaning both of his arms and hands spread out on the worktop, facing me. We were a few feet apart. I saw a flash of annoyance in his eyes, and then he was back to himself, on the verge of laughter by the look of it. Why was he acting like this? He's not normally so cold when I'm struggling with something.

"Nora, I understand, I do. It's just I knew you weren't ready for this from the beginning. I knew you couldn't handle it. I just wish you weren't such a worrier. You're looking into it too deeply. You are the voice of control over the nephilim; you have the power to make them so whatever you want. Stop over analysing this." He had moved closer to me and put his hands around my waist. His mouth touched my ear. Normally I would have sunk in defeat to his embrace, but not now. I pulled away, giving him a sidewise glance, one that said 'what the hell?' I watched his eyes as he looked at me in shock at first at my hesitation to sink into him. He raised his eyebrows questioningly. His arms were still open, they were so inviting... those strong, muscle carved, perfect arms... snap out of it Nora.

"You know what, Patch? These past few weeks have been a living hell!" My voice was at the peak of yelling, "why am I doing this!" I threw my arms up in frustration "I didn't ask for this! I didn't ask to become the new leader of the Nephilim, I didn't ask to become immortal, and - and I didn't ask for you!" I knew then I'd crossed it. I watched his bewildered expression as he moved one step back. Oh God Nora, WHY? I quickly began shouting again, to hopefully make him forget what I'd just said... "Day in day out I have people coming up to me, asking one million different questions. What am I supposed to say to them? I can't just ask them to attack and hope for the best, YOU ARE IN THIS TOO PATCH, I CAN'T TAKE PART IN THIS CRAP ANY LONGER!" My voice had somehow, without me realising until now reached its yelling peak. I was screaming. What have I done? I watched patch, while breathing heavily as he stared at the floor. He looked deep in thought, the silence grew, and so did my fear.

I watched him carefully, trying to detect any emotion or movement, ANYTHING at all... but there was nothing. Then, just as soon as I went to speak, I saw his face light up with laughter. Seriously? He walked towards me, and went to grab my hands. I took a step back.

"No patch, I can't deal with it anymore. Either way people I love are going to get hurt. You just think this is all a big joke, well, it's not." My voice had reached a more rational volume. However, I still wanted to punch patch right in that smirking, dangerously beautiful face of his. I eyed the floor.

"Nora, you don't think I get it?" Patch had lost all rationality now, I could hear it clearly. He was angry. "This has been going on for centuries upon centuries. I have been around for centuries upon centuries. I know what's going on. I know how difficult this is for you. The last thing I want is for you to be unhappy Nora." I didn't look up from the floor. I don't know why, pride maybe? I sensed Patch staring at me, his dark gleaming black eyes burning holes in to my body. "I just wish you would stop worrying so much, I know everything is going to turn out ok, nothing and nobody will ever harm you, not while I'm here." His voice was quieter than before. I felt my head shake in the 'no' motion. He just didn't get it did he?

"Patch! This is not about me or you anymore. This is much bigger, MUCH BIGGER!" I was shouting again. My eyes darted to Patch. He was standing still watching me, all emotion erased. "You laughing at me is not going to solve the problem!" I screamed, watching his face light up in a smirk, again. I could feel my frustration building bubbling up, all of these weeks of holding it in, I couldn't keep it in any longer. "Infact, it's only going to make me ANGRIER!" I shouted while going across the room, picking up a vase and throwing it at him. What the hell was wrong with me? It was almost as if someone else had taken over my body and ordered me to do what I had just done. I felt my mouth shape in to and 'o' shape, I stared disbelievingly at the sight in front of me. I looked at my hand that just threw the vase, then at Patch. He looked just as perplexed as me.

The vase had smashed in to his chest, and left shards of glass scattered on the floor. Patch's eyes moved from the glass, slowly, to me. He stared intently at me. It was a dark stare, one that would frighten anybody who didn't know Patch. Nevertheless, I was terrified. The only audible sound around us was my breathing, a heavy, scared sound. And then everything happened quickly.

Patch grinned, showing all of his teeth, stepped on the shards of glass and walked towards me. He quickly closed the space between us and shoved me in to the wall. My back ached, only a little, but the desire to touch patch overwhelmed any other emotion or feeling that bubbled beneath the surface. He leaned his whole body, from head to toe, against mine. His black eyes, only a few inches away shot through me.

My heart was racing, my breathing intensified. My hand slid from Patches shoulder, down his arms and softly landed hooked on to the pocket of his jeans. I wanted him. Right now. In every single way possible.

"Nora..." He whispered, almost a groaning. He stroked my curls and slid both of his hands down my back, then his hands moved up my camisole. His touch was fire-like. Sending electric shocks filled with nothing but desire and pure ecstasy to every part of my body. I tugged at his jeans, pulling him closer, wanting nothing but to melt in to him.

His lips, softly pressed against mine. He moved slow, motioning his hands around from my back, to my stomach... he slowly moved up my ribs. I felt my own hands move to the hem of his black v- neck and pull it up towards his neck. He quickly took it off and then grabbed my waist. He pulled me in, wrapping my long legs around his own waist; he carried me over to the counter. He began kissing my neck, softly brushing his perfect lips across my collarbone, down south...

I, on impulse, took off my cami, and threw it behind me. Patch's eyes shot up to mine. He stared at me. "Nora-"He started. I cut him off and put my finger to his mouth. I gulped, and stared intently in to his dark eyes. This moment belonged to us. This was it. "I'm ready" I whispered. I felt my cheeks turn their usual colour of red. I knew I was ready, to be perfectly honest kissing Patch wasn't good enough anymore, my desire was too strong. It was the first time in a long time I felt so vulnerable, I was always so afraid of rejection, but now, it felt different - it felt right.


End file.
